


Jaune the Dragon Master: An X Epic

by Copperfur



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: Neglected by his father and sisters, but given an apology by his mother, Jaune leaves home with his Chamander to become the world's greatest Dragon Master. A lot could go wrong, but what exactly?





	Jaune the Dragon Master: An X Epic

**Author's Note:**

> My second challenge fic from SaurusRock625.

The atmosphere was tense in the stadium, even as the crowd cheered wildly for the final two competitors of the competition. Jaune Arc and his best friend, Weiss Schnee, were the two combatants in the final round of the Vertress League Championship. Whoever won would be able to challenge the Unova Elite Four. If they won against all of them, they would have the opportunity to face off against the Unova region's Champion, Alder.

Becoming Champion would be a great honour for any trainer. Especially those who really have only been Pokémon trainers for a little over a year. But neither of these two would stop at simply becoming Champion.

No, they both had much bigger goals in life. And neither of them would be snuffed out so easily!

"Trainers, please select your Pokémon!" instructed the announcer.

Jaune sighed as he mentally and physically prepared himself for what would most likely be the toughest battle he's _ever_ had to do. But he's not going to go down without a fight!

"Archeops, go for it!" Jaune called.

With an audible pop, the First Bird Pokémon was released from its Poké Ball and onto the battlefield. And boy did she look ready to fight! "Cheops!" she growled.

Weiss smirked and pulled out a Poké Ball of her own. "It's a shame that this is only a three on three battle, otherwise it'd be so much more exciting." She said. "Oh well, I guess I should be grateful we both made it here in the first place. Go, Carracosta!"

Weiss tossed her own Poké Ball and out popped the Prototurtle Pokémon known as Carracosta. The Water and Rock type looked especially strong, and his bulky shell would certainly make for a great defence against most attacks.

"Costa!" he roared.

"And it looks like the first battle will be a battle of prehistoric proportions, people! Who could've seen this coming?!" shouted the announcer.

With that, the screen with Jaune and Weiss's faces lit up one circle each, showing the Pokémon that each has chosen. But who knows just what other kinds of Pokémon they've chosen? Carracosta and Archeops stared each other down, growling as the adrenaline rush of battle began to take effect.

It's no secret that Jaune and Weiss's Pokémon have a longstanding rivalry with each other. But that just makes them grow all the more powerful. After gauging each other's strength, the battle truly began!

"Alright, Carracosta, let's start off strong! Use Rain Dance!" Weiss ordered.

"Costa!" cried the Prototurtle Pokémon as it threw a ball of blue energy into the sky.

The result was a stormy downpour over the battlefield that was meant to amplify the power of Water type moves. It was something Weiss hoped to capitalize on. And it looked like the rain was beginning to aggravate Archeops due to her dual typing of Rock and Flying. But Jaune wasn't scared.

"Power through, Archeops! Use Agility to get close, then hit it with Dragon Claw!" Jaune instructed.

Archeops roared with power as she moved quickly towards the much slower Pokémon. Using Agility, she was able to lessen the damage from the rain and leave behind afterimages to confuse the giant sea turtle.

Once she was close enough, Archeops's claws were engulfed in green energy as her attack struck home. But while it did hurt the Prototurtle Pokémon, it didn't cause any severe damage since it was struck in the back of the shell. That's where it has the strongest defence.

And Weiss used this closeness to her advantage. "Now, while she's in range, use Hydro Pump!"

"Quick, use Acrobatics to evade it!" Jaune ordered hurriedly.

Carracosta turned to Archeops and shot a stream of pressurized water at her, but the greater speed of Acrobatics allowed the First Bird Pokemon to evade with relative ease. Weiss gritted her teeth in frustration. No way was she going to let Jaune win so easily! Even if they _are_ friends!

"Don't let up, Carracosta! Keep up the Hydro Pump!" she ordered.

The Prototurtle Pokémon nodded and shot blast after blast of pressurized water at Archeops, but the First Bird Pokémon was easily able to dodge many of them. She had to, because one well placed shot from a Hydro Pump with the added effect of the Rain Dance would be a one hit K.O. any day!

Still, she had a strong trainer like Jaune to help her along. And she believed in his capabilities!

"Archeops, you have to keep dodging! Use Agility plus Acrobatics to get into the air and dodge!" Jaune ordered.

"Arch! Archeops!" screeched Archeops.

With her speed and mobility increased further by this combination, Archeops was easily able to take to the skies and keep dodging. Try as Carracosta might, he just didn't have the necessary speed to actually keep up with Archeops. Let alone hit her.

And Weiss seemed to realize this. "We've only got one shot at this… Carracosta, use your Ice Beam at the clouds while Rain Dance is still working! Use it to rain hail down and slow down Archeops!"

"Cos… CARRACOSTA!" roared the Prototurtle Pokémon. He aimed at the clouds and opened his beak as he shot three arching blasts of freezing cold energy right into the clouds, rapidly cooling the water within and transforming the weather from rain to hail.

"Looks like the forecast has changed from rain to hail, folks! Who could have imagined that contestant Schnee would come up with such an amazing strategy as this?" commented the announcer.

Archeops was forced to land due to the hail and was taking damage from the bits of ice as Weiss seemed ready to strike. And strike hard she did.

"Now, Carracosta, finish this battle with Aqua Jet!" she ordered.

Carracosta engulfed himself with water and shot forward with speeds that would rival even the likes of Sinnoh's Floatzel, intent on ramming into Archeops and winning the battle!

"Archeops, quick! You have to dodge!" Jaune shouted desperately.

But it was too late. Carracosta's attack struck true and fast, sending Archeops flying into an arena wall. She was knocked out before she even made contact.

"Archeops is unable to battle! The winner is Carracosta! Trainer, send out your next Pokémon!" Announced the referee.

Jaune gritted his teeth and took out a familiar Poké Ball. One that had been marked with a letter X by the claws of the very Pokémon that resided within it. "I know it's too soon to send you out, but you're my best chance at beating Weiss in this battle!" Jaune reared back his arm and tossed the ball with everything he had. "Charizard!"

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a set of basic rules I will be following:  
> 1\. Jaune must be born and raised in the Village of Dragons in the Unova region.  
> 2\. He is given a Charmander by the Village Elder.  
> 3\. He has troubles with his family: neglected for his much more talented sisters.  
> 4\. He does not exclusively catch Dragon type Pokémon. I refuse to have him specialize in a single type!  
> 5\. His Charizard and at least two other Pokémon he catches must be able to Mega Evolve.


End file.
